wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Myron Firavel
His Mighty, Magnificent Majesty, The Marvelous Marquess Myron, the Fearless, Fabulous, Flamboyant Fallen Footman of House Firavel is a noble of the Firavel family, the ruling house of the province of Villanelle in Quel'thalas. His branch of the family, deriving from Regius Firavel's second son, Tenvanar, lorded over the southern reaches of Villanelle, protecting the province from foreign invaders. Myron died defending his lands from the Zombie Infestation that preceded the War Against the Lich King. Myron is a Knight of the Ebon Blade, having participated in the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the War against the Lich King, and the war against the Burning Legion. He is the third cousin, once removed, of Feloirus Firavel. Physical Description Dark armor, a powerful disposition, and glowing blue eyes indicate that this man is undoubtedly a death knight. If not for these facts, however, no one would be able to tell. Myron is a perfect example of a man who takes far too much care of his appearance. He dyes his hair often, and it always holds the stiff sheer of hairspray. He does his best to keep his pale, dead face unobscured. Myron's face is coated in make-up, his eyebrows are drawn-in, his lips are colored to be more pink, and his cheeks are hidden in enough blush that no amount of blending could make it less obvious. Despite all of this effort, this man is still very obviously dead. Faint green eyeliner cannot conceal the unholy glow of his dead eyes, nor can foundation properly mask his sunken, half-rotted cheeks. What may be most foul about this individual up close is the awful stench about him. He reeks of expensive perfume and decomposing flesh, a horrid and assaulting odor. Myron stands at a muscular six feet, made taller by his stiff posture. While his skin is tan, it clearly lacks any healthy glow, and it seems that all of the veins in his body run blue Myron's toned but svelte figure is encased in heavy saronite plate armor. It is very dark, with numerous runes carved across its surface. Demon skulls adorn his greaves, and eerie dragonhawk skuls rest atop his spaulders. He often wears a pair of simple green goggles to keep various particles out of his eyes. Myron is an incredibly flamboyant individual, who enjoys the finer things in undeath. He speaks in a higher pitch than most elves, and softens his S sounds. It's quite comical in conjunction with his chilly Death Knight echo. He dances around like a feather in his plate armor. When he walks, his hips sway from side to side in a manner better suited for a woman. Myron is known for his mercilessness, willing to cut down hordes of enemies with a smile on his face. He seldom spares a life that he knows he can take, and never shies away from conflict or controversy Personality Myron is almost universally disliked among his house due to his foolish bravado and ridiculous demeanor. He takes after a more traditional aristocrat, coating his face in make-up and strutting pompously about the castles of Villanelle. His appearance, gait, and speech are all particularly effeminate, and he accents his S's softly. Myron tends to address others in a diminutive and sometimes insulting fashion, and cares little for the opinions of others. As any lord might, Myron demands the utmost respect. His petty attitude has lost many friends in the past, yet he still holds to his old ways and never lets his people forget that he died protecting them. For this reason, he feels entitled to every ounce of power he can achieve within his own family, and would use his unholy power to slaughter thousands if it meant that he could earn his place among Feloirus' inner council. Myron exudes an aura of affluence, and styles himself as a greater noble, commander, and elf than he truly is. Nowhere is this better reflected than in his absurdly long professional title, which he demanded by applied after the death of his father, Or'leos, in the Third War. History Myron was born in the city of Nevassa in northern Villanelle to Or'leos and Tarasa Firavel. His lineage traces back directly to Renius Firavel, but he holds little sway over the courts of their province. He spent his younger days secluded from the rest of the world, and knew few people outside of the guards. Never particularly decent at magic, Myron was particularly ferocious in swordplay, and started learning close combat techniques early in his youth. The young noble was most skilled, however, in commanding the ballistae of his soldiers, and he enjoyed constructing artillery and ammunition. Death Myron fell defending the Zelgian March south of Villanelle during the invasion of the Scourge in the prelude to the War Against the Lich King. He insisted upon fighting for his homeland, and wore ornate armor onto the battlefield. The majority of the force he led consisted of minutemen who had little combat experience. Few soldiers actually stood with him when the Scourge arrived, as many were terrified of the undead hordes and felt that Myron's indignant pompousness made him unfit to lead. Myron foolishly thought to die with valor, charging into the rotting masses without any support. He was cut down quickly, and left impaled on his own pike. Resurrection Awed by the elf's unthinking bravery, the Cult of the Damned considered raising Myron as a death knight to command the Scourge. Myron was among those raised to serve at Acherus, as his unquestioning servitude to Villanelle made him a perfect candidate for a mindless soldier of the Dark Lord of the Dead. The Marquess was among the 10,000 soldiers who attacked Light's Hope Chapel, and was freed by the grace of Tirion Fordring and the Argent Dawn upon the Scourge's failure. The Ebon Blade and Beyond Myron served Highlord Darion Mograine loyally for almost 5 years, throughout the Northrend campaign and at Acherus following the fall of the Lich King. When the time of the Burning Legion's third invasion came, he continued to operate under the command of Dread Commander Thalanor and, by extension, the Deathlord. He partook in the Ebon Blade's Assault on Light's Hope Chapel, but spent most of his time working with Grand Master Siegesmith Corvus in Acherus. Myron had found his cousin, Feloirus, at last, and wanted to spend what would likely be Azeroth's final moments with the family he died for. Returning to Villanelle, Myron gave himself the title of Marquess for his service and became a noble member of the House of Firavel. External Links rpfind.me Miyron's Armory Page Category:House Firavel Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Politicians